


Thousand Years of Love

by Crizz



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Reincarnation, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4723157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crizz/pseuds/Crizz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>- One of my old fics :)</p><p>- Uhm.. I kinda like this piece.. Why? Maybe coz the thought of waiting a thousand years to be with someone seems romantic?.. kekeke… This may also the effect of listening to Christina Perry ‘A Thousand Years’ all night long =.=;;;</p><p>- Could you guess which soul belongs to which one? :D</p><p>- Btw, the foreign language used in here is Gaelic (ancient language of Ireland). So yes, they are real.</p></blockquote>





	Thousand Years of Love

 

 

 **SHE** is the chieftain’s beloved daughter.

 **HE** is the youngest and strongest warrior in the clan.

 

A match made in heaven, really.

 

They were betrothed since they were but mere babies. 

Blessed by the mountain God Himself and officiate by the village Great Shaman. 

 

No choices were given to the two but that’s okay.

Because even before they understand this feeling called love,

They can only see each other in their hearts.

 

Until one day the clan was betrayed by their supposed strongest ally.

The attack was swift and the villagers barely had time to process what is happening before their lives were torn away cruelly.

 

Amidst the screams and blood and acrid smell their whole village burning down around them,

They ran.

 

In his mind, she is above all..

And for her, only in him will she trust.

 

Deep deep into the mountain they went.. 

Pursuers on their back

 

And finally an errant arrow pierced his heart.

 

Onto the pristine white snow he fell.

Dark red blood looked almost black underneath the full moon shining brightly up above.

 

“Mo chuisle!” ( _My love_ ) 

She cried, kneeling next to her fallen hero.

 

He looked up into her crying face,

“A chuisle mo chroì… tà bròn orm..” ( _Pulse of my heart.. I am sorry.._ )

 

With his dying breath, they kissed their  _first_ and last kiss..

 

And there she was – alone in the cold.

With traces of love and death on her ruby lips.

 

But not for long..

 

“Fanacht.. aimseoidh mé thú, mo chuisle..” ( _Wait.. I will find you, my love.._ )

She vowed just before she plunged the arrow – still slicked with her lover’s blood, into her own breast.

 

Thus on the snowy mountain the two lovers lay.

Their bodies will be torn by savages and beasts but their souls were already long gone – searching and mourning for each other..

 

**********************************

 

 **ONE** is the youngest son of one of the richest Lord in the land.

 **ANOTHER** is the slave the trader caught on their journey to the New World.

 

They met but just a moment.

 

It was just by chance  _ONE_ was accompanying his cousin to the slave auction block.

 

Their eyes met.

One dirty hand reached out across the wooden cage – no words could be spoken out as they had cut his tongue off.

 

Stepping back,  _ONE_ tilted his head curiously peering into the dark to look at those mesmerizing brown eyes more closely – only to turned back when his name was called by the cousin.

Before he ran off, he looked into the cage again but the teenage boy inside already went back huddling at the corner.

 

By noon, all thoughts about the slave were erased from the young Lord’s mind.

 

Later, he would grow up strong and healthy and became one of the most respectable Duke – favored by the Queen and her likes.

He would marry the one of the King’s younger cousin – pretty little thing with blonde curls bouncing and wide bluest eyes.

They would live up to their ripe old age, blessed with 2 daughters and 3 sons.

 

And when he was on his death bed; surrounded by his weeping wife, children and grandchildren, friends and servants that love him…

he wondered why in a way his very soul has this tiniest bit of relief at the thought of being free again.. free to search.. 

_for what?_

 

Then he was gone… without finding the answer.

 

As for the slave?

He died within the first year he was bought – malnourished, abused, raped..

by the time God has mercy to release him of his misery, infections had caused him to be paralyzed and his groin to be black and rotted mess of flesh.

 

No, he did not die peacefully.

 

***************************************************

 

 **THEY** were the best partner.

A prince and his mentor.

 

He was there when the toddler heir to the throne took his first step.

He was there to consoled and kissed every scratch and scrape, to discipline for every misbehavior, to teach for every mistake made, to praise for every accomplishment..

He was that silent figure walking at the side for that first heartbreak suffered.

He was the parent when the King and Queen were too busy for their only son.

He was the friend for all those times looking from inside the castle gate out to free outside world.

He was there when the King died and left his only son as the heir.

He was there when the future King was sworn in – proudly holding out the Royal Crown and Sword.

As the entire noble families expressed their doubts of the young King, He was unshaken in his trust.

He was the patient advisor who night after night burned the midnight oil with the King to straighten out the country’s affair.

He was the one that stood by the King’s side watching as the country’s future Queen walked down the aisle – smiling shyly at her future lord and husband.

 

He was also the one whose face the King saw last as he lay dying from the poison in the wine – the red liquid spilling forth onto the cold stone floor from the tilted goblet.

 

“Why?” 

The King gasped at the one that is the dearest to his heart.

 

“Because you never love me.. I’ve waited for _so_ so long.. ”

Came the sorrowful answer – despite the crystalline tears spilled forth, still he keep his eyes on his longtime secret reason for living…

For this is his punishment. 

 

As the last breath left he imagined the gentlest of whisper combed through his hair and caressed his cheek.

_‘I forgive you, love..’_

 

And he took comfort in that as he faced the guillotine – a fitting judgement for the one who betrayed their beloved King.

 

 ***************************************************  

 

March 1918, an outbreak of the deadliest pandemic known to date: Spanish Flu spread like a wildfire throughout the world – stretching across countries and continents alike.

By the time it was over, about half of the world population had contracted it.

 

 **THEY** never met in this lifetime.

At least not formally.

 

Both passed away mere minutes after they were born.

 

Within two weeks from each other.

 

… in the same hospital.

 

And again young souls flew away – crying and wailing for the other whom evermore out of reach.

 

*************************************************

 

 **SHE** was the firstborn child.

 **HE** was the most beloved younger brother.

 

They were as close as any siblings could ever hope to be.

 

And if there were times she looked over to him and felt a pang of longing so strong it hurts inside,

Or those times when his hands linger a bit too long to be normal on his sister waist,

Nobody is talking about it.

 

For it is a taboo and unthinkable.

 

And life simply passes by…

 

*************************************************

 

Is there such thing as soulmate?

 

How would one know which soul is meant to complete his own?

 

Would we know it the instant we met them?

Or would it take time for our heart to recognize its reason for beating?

 

Is it instinctive?

 

Do we, as a person of intelligence have any choice in the matter?

 

Or are we all just a pawn for God’s cruel amusement?

 

**************************************************

 

First there were five.

Three found their paths,

Then there are  **TWO**.

 

Even from that first moment their eyes met across the training room, there’s always something about the Yunho that intrigues Changmin.

 

Awkward turned awed turned idolized turned adoration turned crush and finally: Love.

 

Their first kiss was nothing short of explosive and their first time felt oddly like coming home after a long  _LONG_ journey.

 

Sheathed within that tight body, looking down into those almond-shaped dark brown eyes

– Their hands found each other on the pillow near Yunho’s head as his hips rammed deeper, and their fingers threaded together, holding tightly. 

 

Changmin tried to smile, to tell Yunho that he loves him, but his chest was constricted with emotion,

and there was an unfamiliar lump in his throat as he looked at their clasped hands on the pillow.

 

He never realized he was crying until Yunho cupped his face in between his hands and gently wiped away the wet tracks, whispering:

“Mo shíorghrá.. mo shonuachar.. cronaím thú” ( _My eternal love.. My soulmate.. I miss you_ )

 

And he probably should ask what does that mean (and since when did his clumsy lover knows any foreign language aside from Japanese?? o.O)

but when Yunho placed a hand on his chest and looked up at him in wonder,

Changmin just know his heart.. his _very being_ recognized  the foreign language that sounds ancient than time itself.. 

 

No, he doesn’t have the words but as he brought up one of their clasped hand to place a kiss on his lover’s knuckles and seeing Yunho smiled ever so softly,

he knows that Yunho understood.

 

And that is enough… 

 

 _‘_ _An saol agus i ndiaidh an tsaoil_ _.. mo chroí’_  ( _Life and after.. my heart_ )

 

 

~finis~

**Author's Note:**

> \- One of my old fics :)
> 
> \- Uhm.. I kinda like this piece.. Why? Maybe coz the thought of waiting a thousand years to be with someone seems romantic?.. kekeke… This may also the effect of listening to Christina Perry ‘A Thousand Years’ all night long =.=;;;
> 
> \- Could you guess which soul belongs to which one? :D
> 
> \- Btw, the foreign language used in here is Gaelic (ancient language of Ireland). So yes, they are real.


End file.
